


M'Baku's Wives: Days of the week headcanon

by great_neckpectations



Series: M'Baku's Wives [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Little more about M'Baku’s wives and their shared marriage





	M'Baku's Wives: Days of the week headcanon

In my head they split their time evenly. I think based on seniority. Ahunna has first pick of days.

Monday - Ugo because she needs cuddles after teaching on Mondays. The kids are extra rowdy after the weekend.

Tuesday - Ugo again because she is the newest wife so she gets two days in a row for now. Plus she is newly pregnant so she needs extra attention.

Wednesday - This is the day Ahunna and M'Baku hold their literary outreach program at the library. They love doing outreach together. Their three sons join them and the oldest even helps the younger kids.

Thursday - I’ve decided that Thursday is an important spiritual day for the Jabari. So Kam Kam and M'Baku spend time meditating and doing chants and presenting offerings to the ancestors. Their twin girls are learning about healing practices and it’s a family activity.

Friday - Ahunna’s day because M'Baku gives her the spa treatment to help her unwind after the long week. Facials, foot rubs, good dick. Kam Kam and Ugo watch the kids.

Saturday - Kam Kam and M'Baku like to go the local tavern and drink and chill. They go dancing sometimes. Be hedonistic. Away from the kids.

Sunday - family day! They go to market and cook together. They watch movies with all the kids and just spend time together before starting the week over.


End file.
